After all
by xVibrating Spazoid
Summary: Hermine, Draco and Blaise have a little fun in the morning consider it their equivalent to the morning cup off coffee. Read and REview thank you and good day


Xvs: I know it's not my other story but I've always wanted to write one of these and it'll be fun to write something else right?

Alex: Don't worry right after this we will continue our other story we swear.

xVS:Plus this is just going to be a one shot nothing more. Unless the amazing fans think it deserves more…but only if you say so!

* * *

Hermione Granger woke with a smile on her face. She had the most amazing night, of her life. Rolling over she came in contact with a warm hard body. She opened her eyes, and saw the angelic sight of Draco Malfoy his white blond hair all over his head, his back looking like a Greek sculpture. His alabaster skin just screaming for her to touch it and boy did she want to. She could see the faint red line cause by her fingernails, from the previous night and she couldn't help but smile she sat up and kissed his neck gently. He didn't even stir but she didn't expect him too, she took a lot out of him last night.When she looked to the left she saw the Italian god, Blaise Zabini his curly dark hair even worse that Draco's, yet his bronze toned skin was also screaming for her to touch. She could see many of the hickey's and had place on is body, dark and angry red. She smiled to herself; she knew that Blaise loved hickeys, just like Draco loved scratching and biting. Hermione could never see herself with just one of them. It was like they were two halves of a whole person, and she knew that she loved them both. But no matter how much she loved them, she had no problem waking them both up for sex. But who to start with and they were both on their stomachs. She decided to go with Blaise first. He was always the gentler of the two; a few kisses and strokes would wake him up.

She cuddled up next to him. "Blaise?" she kissed his shoulder blade running her hand softly up and down his spine. "Baby, wake up" Blaise crinkled his nose and turned his head away from her. "Blaise." She kissed his neck, running her tongue, down the side and then sucking on the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. She felt him stir again and then take a deep breath she knew he was awake. "Good morning sexy."

Blaise rolled over on his back, looking up into Hermione's chocolate eyes, "Good Morning babe." He yawned then looked at the clock. "Its 9:30 in the morning." He looked at her "We've been asleep three hours."

"I know," she said pouting. "I just wanted to have sex again." She said drawing lazy figure eights on his chest.

"Again? After all night, you want to have sex again?" he asked.

"Yep," she slid her hand down his stomach and under the sheets wrapping her hand around his dick, and giving it a loving stroke.

"Well, I can't argue with that now can I?" he smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. He pulled away and kissed her neck, which made her giggle.

"Alright now I have to wake up Draco."

"Good luck, while you do that I'm going to take a piss." He threw back the covers and walked to the bathroom butt-naked having no shame, she then turned her attention to Draco.

"Baby, Wake up." Hermione said raking her nails down his back, making sure there was enough pressure to that he would feel it, he stirred but didn't wake. She pushed back the cover and straddled his back, and leaned down to his neck and gave him a small nip. "Draco wake up." He stirred and rolled over his hands going to her waist keep her in place.

"Mm," he smiled lazily cracking open an ice gray eye. "Its not every day I wake up with a gorgeous and half naked women sitting on my cock." He said grinding her into his already erect penis.

"Draco, behave." She said giggling and grinding a bit herself. "We have to wait for Blaise."

Draco sat up wrapping his arms around her waist and crushing her breast against his chest, and kissing her neck.

"I'm sure, that he won't mind if I get it started." Draco whispered in her ear, his hang traveling down to her breast, kneading it and pulling on her nipple causing her to moan slightly.

"Draco, come on we got to wait…" she said trailing off and Draco's hand left her breast and moved down softly to her awaiting lips.

"Are you sure you want to wait?" he breathed in her ear while like placing his finger on her clit. Not enough to get any real pleasure but enough so that she'd want more.

"Yes, it's only fair." She said closing her eyes, trying to force her body to stop responding.

"Yea, well life's not fair." Then without warning he bit her neck and plunged two fingers into her wetness, pausing to savor the warmth even if it was just his fingers.

"Mm, Draco." She sighed and he began to move his fingers and in a steady speed, while is thumb simultaneously rub her clit in circle alternating between hard and soft, and slow and fast. Draco smiled and looked at her, it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Her eyes closed and her head thrown back and he mouth open in ecstasy. She began urging his fingers to go faster and harder by bucking her hips against his fingers. "Draco, please I need-"

"Goddammit!" Blaise swore when he walked out of the bathroom and found Hermione riding Draco's hand. "You guys couldn't just wait for me? You just had to start?" He asked mocking anger.

"Well, good morning to you too."Draco said looking at him over Hermione's shoulder. "Well see this little vixen, kind of started it." Draco said sliding his free hand down her back and grabbing her ass.

"Oh, Blaise don't believe him." Hermione said getting off Draco's fingers and off the bed and walked over to Blaise. "You know I'd rather have you both at the same time, and you know I don't mind waiting for the mind blowing sex that we always seem to have." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. Him being six foot three inches means her head came to the middle of his chest.

"I don't know they way you were over there fuckin' his fingers I'd say there's no need for me." Blaise said staring at Draco licking his fingers.

"Well actually I take _full_ responsibility for that. She had no say in the matter." Draco said sitting back and smiling.

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically. "Fuck you."

"Any place any time."

Hermione pulled Blaise's attention back to her. "Baby, we are sorry that we started without you." She said placing a kiss on his chest, "What can I do to make it all better?" she asked looking up at him seductively and flicking her tongue out over his nipple causing it to stand too attention.

"At, this moment…" Blaise paused and looked at Draco, taking in the sexy form of him laying his smile on his face and his arms behind his head, and his cock creating a tent in the sheet.

"Oh fine. You want him go." Hermione said stepping out of the way.

"Really" He asked usually she liked to be taken care of first.

"Yea, go ahead we started without you ….you can have fun with Draco I can watch." Without being told twice he went over to Draco and pulled the blanket away from his body. Straddling him he kissed Draco. And it was just a timid shy kiss, it had passion and fire. Just watching them kiss mad Hermione all hot. But she let them keep going, she loved the way the two of them went at it. It was never gentle with them like they were with her, they were harsh and hard and downright mean and demanding. She loved it, she loved the way Draco would suck on Blaise's neck causing him to moan, and she loved how Blaise would stroke Draco's cock making him arch his back. Before she met them she never thought she could be turned on by something like this yet she was and she had no shame.

"Guys?" She asked she didn't want to interrupt, but damn was she horny she needed something. When they didn't respond she took matters into her owns hands…literally. She sat in the chair next to the desk and spread her legs. Watching the guys was such a turn on that she was already soaking. She lightly stroked her clit giving it a few circles, before pushing a finger into her cunt. She was always a bit shy at first even when she was by herself, but right now, she didn't care. She need a fuck and they were to busy with each other so she took care of herself. She pulled her finger out and added another and forcefully pushing them both in her and as deep as they would get, while her other hand pumped in and out of her pussy, while her other hand rubbed her breast and pulled her nipples. Before she knew it she was moaning both of their names out loud, getting both of their attention.

"Holy shit, Blaise do you see that?" Draco asked quietly as to not disturb Hermione.

"I can't, believe it look at how fast she has her fingers are going." Blaise said staring. "I think it's time we added her back into the mix."

"Ya think? Hermione? Why don't you come over here and let us finish that?" Draco called out to her. When Hermione opened her eyes she saw the two of them staring at her.

"Come on babe, I'm sure we can do that even better that you can." Blaise said.

"I didn't want to disturb you two." She said as her finger resumed their moving.

"Trust me we are not being disturbed, we want to fuck you, just as bad as you want us to." Hermione couldn't argue with that getting up from the chair she walked over to the bed.

"Do you mind?" she asked point at Draco lap.

"Oh not at all." Blaise said smiling and getting off."

"Why thank you kind sir?"

"Hey, don't I get a say in who gets first ride?" Draco asked as Hermione straddled his lap.

"Nope, I believe that it's our decision." Hermione said reaching back and kissing Blaise, sliding her tongue across his bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Which of course she got, when they kissed it was always like a dance. They always seemed to try and find out who had the better moves, however tonight apparently Blaise had a surprise move; he somehow managed to sneak his hand between her legs and gave her clit a violent stroke.

Breaking away, "Oh fuck!" she bucked her hips against his hand. "Blaise, you can't surprise me like that." She said her eyes closed.

"It wasn't really a surprise," He said biting her shoulder.

"Okay, enough of this foreplay, I want to fuck."Draco said lifting Hermione up and impaling her on his cock.

"fuck!"

"Its what I'm trying to do." He said gritting his teeth, every time she was on top it felt like Hermione was a virgin so tight and he went so deep it was a miracle he didn't cum right there. Gripping her hips he helped her set a rhythm, lifting her up and pulling her back down, over and over again. The warmth was over powering, every move he felt it.

"Faster baby." Hermione whispered her mouth slightly opened allowing moans and ragged breath to escape.

"Draco move your hands." Blaise said huskily in Hermione's ear making if possible even hornier.

"What, if I move my hands the rhythm won't be right." Blaise removed Draco's hands from Hermione's hips and replaced them with his hands, which he used to rock Hermione hips even faster than before.

"Oh shit!" screamed Hermione Placing her hands on Draco chest and using them to help with Blaise pattern. "Blaise I want you in me too." Hermione said breathlessly. Blaise saw no point in delaying Hermione on himself he pushed Hermione over so the both of her hands were on either side of Draco's head. His mouth mere centimeters away from her nipples flicking out his tongue over the small beads.

"Pull out real quick." Blaise told Draco.

He frowned at this, "Why?"

"I don't want to hurt the girl; I need something to make it easier." He said as if Draco was stupid, Draco then caught on Blaise need some kind of lube. Draco pulled out and his dick was quickly replaced with Blaise's fingers, causing Hermione to buck her hips. When he pulled out his fingers they were cover in Hermione's and Draco's juices he spread it over her anus and his dick. Then he put the tip at the entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked Hermione.

"Yea please baby just do it." With one quick thrust he was in and then in another so was Draco. Hermione had never felt so full in her life, Draco in her pussy and Blaise in her ass. She'd never want to do it another way again. The friction of both of them pounding in different rhymes sent so many sensations she didn't know what to do. Blaise snaked one hand to her clit and began rubbing it in furious circles.

"Holy shit." Blaise whispered he loved the feeling of being in her ass with Draco on the other side only a thin membrane separating them.

"Oh my God guys, I'm about…to." She paused and shudder raked her body. "Fuck, I'm about cum, I can't hold back."

"Just a little more baby," Draco moaned.

"Fuck, just a few more-"Blaise broke off as he felt a tingly sensation in his balls, using his finger he pushed on her clit again adding pressure and then taking a little off then putting it back on, while Draco bit her neck, and she bit his. Draco felt her walls tightening around him, he bit her again and he climax broke through. She was screaming both of their names and lost all sense of rhythm and began bucking wildly sending them over the edge as well.

"FUCK HERMIONE!"

"Blaise!"

"Draco!"

They all collapsed on each other, sweaty, tired and deliriously happy. Hermione broke the silence first as Blaise rolled off of her and she rolled off of Draco.

"Holy fuck that was amazing." She said smiling "When can we do that again? I think we should do it just like that again." She was answered by silence. "Guys?" Then she heard the snoring they had fallen asleep, she smiled and did that same…after all she always had tomorrow and the day after and the day after and the day after.

* * *

xVS: okay so do you want me to continue?

Alex: We just wanted to get this out of our head lol

xVS: So review and be honest.


End file.
